User blog:Sir William Of Chalitton/Red Queen Mother Vs Balrog
Red Queen Mother.png|Red Queen Mother VS 2.jpg|Vs Lotr balrog.jpg|Balrog Red Queen Mother the first known rebel Xenomorph queen mother who led an army of red colored Xenomorphs known as the Red Army VS Balrog the Demons Of Might or also known as the rebel of Maiar that became the allies of the evil lord Sauron Both of them are rebels Both are ferocious But note that the battle will make them both have the same size Who Is Deadliest ? Information *Red Queen Mother *Balrog Loadouts Red Queen Mother Balrog Battle The Laketown Sauron has planned to destroy the Laketown of the humans. He sent a Balrog to destroy the Laketown first then Sauron shall see the spoils of the raid. The Balrog was sent to the Laketown. But..... The Balrog was surprised to see what happened to the town. He saw weird looking eggs, the people there had their chests been bursted apart. The Balrog remembered that Sauron was sending a group of Olog Hais there and saw the same thing. Black creatures with ferocious nature. Then a shadow goes through. The Balrog quickly stomped it. And he saw the creature once the Ologs had seen. But in red color. The Balrog felt a pain in the leg, it has acid on it. Later, the Balrog hears a roar. A roar that is so pitched that even the Olog's roar is lower. The Balrog then flies to the source of the roar. But when flying, a creature bit Balrog's stomache. The Red Queen Mother The Red Queen Mother managed to get the Balrog down and roars at it. The Balrog recovers and sees the threat. The Balrog remains unfazed by the roar. The Balrog prepares his Fire Axe and strikes at the Queen Mother's head but the Queen Mother evades the attack and bites the axe. The Axe was harming the mouth but it doesn't kill the Queen Mother. And she throws the Balrog away, very far away until the ruins of Dale. The Balrog falls into the Dale city ruins. The Balrog was amazed by what the threat really does. Suddenly the Queen Mother jumps to the ruins. Roaring again to the Balrog. The Balrog prepares the Fire Mace and both of them circles. The Queen Mother charges at the Balrog and the Balrog strikes the Queen's head with the mace. The mace did harm the RQM and it burns but the burn is nothing. The Queen Mother stabs the Balrog with the Tail. The Balrog is knocked back. The Balrog roars in rage and takes off his Fire sword. The Queen then prepares her mouth while the Balrog charges at the Queen Mother. The RQM then spits acid right into the Balrog's face. It harms the Balrog's face and blinds it temporarily. The RQM strikes the Balrog with her claws. But the flame body of Balrog burns the RQM's hand. The RQM roars in pain while the Balrog recovers. Then the Balrog cuts down the hand of the RQM with the sword. Suddenly a stream of acid blasted to the Balrog's chest. The Balrog screams in pain. The Queen headbutts the Balrog and stabs the Balrog once more time in the chest. The Balrog feels a great pain in the chest. The Balrog then prepares the fire whip and the RQM spits another acid and hits the leg of the Balrog. The Balrog then swings the whip randomly to every direction. And slices the Queen Mother's chest. Acidic blood bursts again and hits Balrog. The Balrog tries to ignore it but it still harms him hardly. The Balrog swings it once more but it missed and the Queen Mother punches the Balrog. The Balrog falls down and the Queen was dropping on the Balrog and tries to bite him with the Teeth. The Balrog holds the Queen Mother in place, thinking that she will not reach him. But then the secondary mouth appeared and prepares to spit acid to the Balrog. The Balrog was running out of weapons. But only one left. The Balrog then snorts fire at the Queen Mother's secondary mouth and inner body, burning the Queen Mother from the inside. The Red Queen Mother then roars loud in pain and finally died due to the fire. Then the Balrog yells in victory while the acidic blood still harms him. Winner : Balrog Expert's Opinion The Balrog wins because he has real weapons unlike the Red Queen Mother that uses it's own body as a weapon. And the Balrog's fire body can harm the Queen Mother when the RQM strikes. Also the Balrog has wings that enable him to fly. Category:Blog posts